


Memorare

by Lady_York



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_York/pseuds/Lady_York
Summary: Una breve visita a Hannibal Lecter en su recorrido por el pasado antes de ser encarcelado bajo la custodia de Alana Bloom, acompañaremos al doctor en su búsqueda de inspiración dentro de su mente y sus más preciados recuerdos.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	Memorare

**Author's Note:**

> "Memorare" del latín memoria o recuerdos nos conecta a la peculiar forma de concebir el mundo de Hannibal Lecter, sobre todo cuando se trata de Will Graham. 
> 
> Si algo me gusta de escribir es acompañar las palabras con música, por lo que les dejaré el link de la canción que Hannibal escucha en este one shot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FCRZZzbkS8

El carboncillo se desliza sobre el papel, emitiendo ligeros sonidos ásperos e inconfundibles. El sonido se mezcla con una exquisita melodía  _ Sposa son disprezzata _ de Vivaldi. La mano que empuña el lápiz lo hace con gracia, con ligereza y determinación. Seguimos la línea curva dentro del papel de un marfil opaco, el contacto del grafito con aquel papel desprende un aroma a vainilla y a pólvora, suave, casi imperceptible. La mano apenas se levanta del trazo, las líneas son continuas y sin falla, la filosa punta se mueve; hacia un lado, hacia el otro, se inclina, se sacude rellenando una sombra, ampliando una cúspide y poco a poco, cada trazo va tomando forma. Al principio es un fantasma, apenas un esbozo de dos figuras humanas unidas, pero el artista va añadiendo los detalles poco a poco, su técnica es impecable a la hora de dotar de movilidad las figuras humanas. Si miramos detenidamente sobre su hombro podemos captar la pulcritud con la que refleja los movimientos corporales, su excelso conocimiento en anatomía humana le permite dotar de vida a esos bosquejos, tal como lo haría el mismo Da Vinci. No es de extrañar que sus minuciosas obras de arte le ganaran una beca en el prestigioso hospital Hopkins muchos años atrás. 

Sigamos observando con cautela, ¿puedes reconocer esas formas humanas, la de Hades y Perséfone?, son a primera vista parte de una escultura, el primer cuerpo, Hades, es un hombre robusto y grande, su edad queda suspendida a unos cuantos rasgos a las orillas de sus ojos y de su nariz, de pómulos afilados y labios delgados. A diferencia de la escultura original, el hombre mayor carece de barba, pero conserva la mirada fiera y determinada que mira hacia las puertas del inframundo. La otra figura aún carece de rostro, su cabello ensortijado aparece revuelto, al principio el cuerpo era delicadamente femenino, ahora, se muestra como un joven en la flor de la vida, delgado, fuerte y su postura muestra la tensión que su cuerpo sufre ante la inminente pérdida de la libertad. El joven se retuerce en los brazos del mayor, empuja su cuerpo en un gesto desesperado por huir, pero el otro lo sostiene con fuerza, clava sus manos en la carne virgen y lo aprisiona justo donde está. No hay escapatoria, ni posible rendición a las súplicas del joven. 

Ahora que la imagen se muestra con los debidos detalles seguimos las manos firmes del doctor Lecter, quien ha dejado al último la impresión del rostro más importante. Ha plasmado en Hades su propio rostro, y Perséfone… Perséfone no puede ser nadie más que su amigo. Su único confidente. Hannibal se detiene, deja el carboncillo sobre la mesa metálica y mira a su alrededor. Había olvidado por un momento que está en cautiverio, estaba tan cómodo en su consultorio antes mientras dibujaba que no se percató de esa insignificancia. Se acomoda en la silla plástica con las manos sobre el abdomen y cierra los ojos, se sume de inmediato en su palacio mental, aquella fortaleza más grande que cualquier castillo medieval. Se conduce por los pasillos y lugares en busca de un recuerdo, cada habitación tiene una memoria especial, las más iluminadas y fragantes son compartidas. Sin darse cuenta ha llegado a la galería Uffizi, ¡Oh los magníficos corredores y las esculturas!, ¿cuántas veces ha recorrido esos pasillos?, y lo seguirá haciendo tal como ahora hasta que pueda regresar una última vez. 

Hannibal continúa su recorrido hasta esa habitación donde la inercia lo lleva, sonríe y toma asiento frente a “La primavera” esa exquisita pintura de colores armoniosos y rostros benevolentes. Y tan pronto como su vista se ha colocado en el cuadro, los pasos de alguien conocido se acercan por el pasillo, de nuevo él, él y su accidentada fragancia que esconde el aroma de su piel. No se gira espera, desea ver de nuevo su rostro para eso ha venido. 

Will camina despacio y se sienta a su lado, intenta contemplar la pintura, pero al igual que él, está ahí sólo para verlo, el ansiado reencuentro, con una postura relajada manteniendo los nervios bajo la máscara y la voz casi susurrante para no evidenciar la ansiedad de tenerse cara a cara sin romper la barrera del contacto. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente Hannibal mantiene sus ojos en la infantil sonrisa y lleva sus manos hasta el herido rostro de su amigo, lo sostiene un instante, Will no se aleja o se turba, se mantiene con los ojos fijos en los suyos. Hannibal se ve tentado a probar aquellos labios sensuales. Mas no lo hace, lo suelta de nuevo y mira a la pintura. Es momento de buscar ese recuerdo que le proporcionará el rostro a su recreación.

Se pone de pie y deja ahí a ese Will que lo ve partir y se queda ahí sentado, esperando. ¿Por qué no lo ha besado? Simplemente porque no es el Will de carne y hueso que desea, del que se ha enamorado y el que siempre huirá de sí mismo. Mientras se aleja de la galería y se acerca por los pasillos a su casa en Baltimore, recuerda lo que una tarde le dijo Bedelia, “la traición y el perdón son muy parecidos a enamorarse”, una observación audaz cuando sólo quería utilizar los conceptos para averiguar si él estaba enamorado de Will, en ese entonces Hannibal también buscaba respuestas cayendo en cuenta que era más fácil determinar, que la traición y el perdón eran componentes del amor ya resuelto entre el agente del FBI y él, no el inicio. 

Ya dentro de la casa en Baltimore se deslizó hasta el comedor y al abrir las puertas lo encontró a Will de pie en un extremo de la mesa, con los puños sangrantes y sobre la tabla el cuerpo sin vida de Randall Tier. Por fin Will había tomado partido en el juego, mostraba la desnudez de su mente y la pasión con la que podía conducirse. Esa noche lavó sus manos como cristo lavo los pies de sus discípulos. 

—Quédate conmigo— dijo él. 

—¿Dónde más podría ir?— respondió Will y la inesperada contestación le llenó de gozo. Tal vez Will no estaba consciente de las implicaciones de sus palabras, pero aquello era la entrega de sus medios a la voluntad de un camino que él podía mostrarle. 

Fue tal vez en ese momento, cuando le llegó la epifanía de la fuerza de atracción que Will ejercía sobre él, no sólo una momentánea obsesión, sino la completa aceptación del uno sobre el otro, la comunicación sin máscaras, el crecimiento mutuo, la participación en aquello que los motiva y excita la creatividad. 

Pero Will se acobarda ante su propia naturaleza, huye ante la grandeza. Hannibal camina hasta la cocina para ver aquel rostro que desea plasmar, miedo, zozobra, resignación, dolor… él mismo siente cada uno de esos sentimientos al presenciar la escena en su cocina, con la sangre caliente de Will sobre sus manos. Su precioso muchacho, su obra maestra, su amado Will, quien viviría para ver morir la esperanza de una vida familiar al lado de Abigail, la hija de ambos, una nueva Micha en el mundo paralelo a la vieja Lituania a la que jamás volvería, pero que convertiría a William en una versión de él. Y lo hizo la prueba fue el encuentro en Palermo, Will estaba tan unido a él como la noche al día. Los dos, partes de un todo, las dos caras de la moneda, indivisibles. 

Lecter sale de esa memoria para regresar a su dibujo. El rostro de su Perséfone masculina tiene ahora la expresión perfecta, lo recrea a detalle, es Will quien desea separarse de su abrazo, quien gira su rostro suplicando con desesperación no ser arrastrado al abismo. Pero su Will y ha atravesado ese camino, el ex agente del FBI se encaminó hacia el hades y se quedó ahí el tiempo suficiente para pertenecerle, ha probado el fruto de los muertos en su propia mesa, y no tardará en retornar a su lugar. Al igual que el mito le ha permitido irse, llenar el mundo con su esplendor, pero tarde o temprano Will regresará, y tal vez, él no le deje marcharse de nuevo. 

Todo apunta a que Will regresará, Chilton ronda con sus burdos intentos de obtener información mientras los periódicos se llenan de primeras planas sobre “El hada de los dientes”, tres años han pasado desde que está en esa prisión, tres años en los que solo se ha dedicado a esperar, y hace tres días también le envió una carta a su íntimo amigo, ¿habrá quemado de inmediato la carta o la ha leído detenidamente, a solas cerca del fuego, olfateando su fragancia en un pobre intento de recuperar la memoria del instinto cazador? Deberá preguntarle cuando lo visite. 

Lecter firma el dibujo y llama a una enfermera, la mujer acude como siempre sin dilaciones, él la saluda cordialmente. 

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo Doctor Lecter?

—Sí— dice doblando el dibujo y colocando un listón rojo para mantenerlo, rematando con un moño y lo mete dentro del rectángulo por donde pasa la bandeja de alimentos— necesito que le entregue éste dibujo a Will Graham.

—¿Desea que le pida su dirección a la Doctora Bloom?

—Oh, no, entrégueselo personalmente, él vendrá esta tarde. De preferencia hágalo cuando él se vaya. 

La mujer no hace más cuestionamientos, toma el dibujo y se dirige a la salida. 

—Gracias Anne— menciona mientras ella asiente y sale. 

Hannibal se dedica un momento más a revisar sus dibujos, le da la espalda a la puerta y en menos de diez minutos ésta vuelve a abrirse, se queda quieto imperceptibles segundos sólo para dejar que el conocido aroma llegue a él. Aspira ese resumo cítrico debajo de la colonia y se llena la mente con el olor que casi puede saborear.

—La misma terrible loción que usaste en la corte— baja de nuevo una hoja en blanco y se gira para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules con los que ha soñado todos estos años. Will está parado con cautela a unos metros de distancia, la misma postura que la suya, sí Will sigue siendo su reflejo, hermoso, perfecto, no es ya el profesor nervioso y asustado. El hombre que está detrás del cristal es el príncipe del hades como él es rey. 

—Hola Doctor Lecter— saluda con los apelativos formales de quien no es alguien cercano.

—Hola Will— dice él, reafirmando la cercanía— ¿Recibiste mi nota?

—La recibí, gracias.

—¿La leíste antes de destruirla? ¿o simplemente la tiraste al fuego más cercano?

—La leí y después la quemé. 

—Y de todas maneras viniste.

No era pregunta, simplemente una afirmación ante lo que sucedería. No pudo evitar seguir cada movimiento de Will, deseando que el cristal no existiera, que las barreras autoimpuestas se desdibujaran una vez más, y que esa hambre que le carcomía día tras día se apaciguara de la única manera en la que podría hacerlo… consumiéndolo en una nueva intimidad, una que descubrirían llegado el momento. 

Es momento de retirarnos, Hannibal atesora aquellos momentos en compañía de Will y es mejor amable lector que su charla pase sin abruptos. Están juntos de nuevo y el doctor desea aprovechar cada momento. 

********

Al terminar su visita con Lecter, Will fue detenido por una enfermera antes de salir de la institución donde su amigo y verdugo se había encargado de ponerlo. Ella le extendió un pergamino adornado con una cinta rojo oscuro. 

—¿Es usted Will Graham?

—Lo soy.

—El doctor Lecter me pidió que le entregara esto.

Will miró un largo momento el rollo, se decidió a tomarlo cuando la mujer estaba a punto de ponerlo en sus manos e irse. Se vio tentado a tirar el papel sin siquiera ver el contenido, pero Hannibal había plantado la semilla de la curiosidad en su cuerpo así que ante su propio pesar retiró el listón y desenrolló el dibujo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante su rostro joven, sus manos sudaron cuando vio también el rostro de Hannibal, pero nada lo preparó para ver su cuerpo sujetado de una manera vigorosa y obscena por las manos de Hades. 

Entonces Will se giró, llamó a la enfermera y le pidió que le regresara el dibujo a su dueño. 

*********

Hannibal no se impresionó cuando el dibujo regresó a sus manos, lo desdobló y olfateó alegremente, pasando su lengua sobre las huellas de Will en la hoja, así lo saboreó ligeramente y cerró los ojos, caminó de nuevo en su palacio mental, esta vez dentro de su consultorio, guardó el dibujo, caminó hacia el atrio principal que era la Capilla Palatina, la atravesó hasta llegar a una nueva galería, ahí la escultura del rapto de Perséfone se alzaba en un blanco mármol, de grandes proporciones. Él se detuvo a contemplarla, con suma paz, sobre todo porque ahora Perséfone tenía el cuerpo y el rostro indicado. 


End file.
